Lawrence Martinez
Lawrence Martinez is a character who appears in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch. One of the newest arrivals for Blue Team, Lawrence specializes in the usage of heavy weaponry. Early Life Little is known about Lawrence's early life. He always showed some form of amazement in weapons and watched a lot of action movies while he grew up, especially films starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, specifically The Terminator and Predator. At the age of 17, Lawrence skipped school one day and signed himself up for military service. Military Career Lawrence showed a remarkable interest in heavy weaponry from the get-go, and requested many times simply to carry one of the weapons. Many of the other soldiers admired Lawrence's remarkable sense of eagerness as well as discipline. Eventually, Lawrence was signed onto Blue Team and sent to a remote outpost called Isolation. Isolation would become overrun by a Covenant attack squad who believed that the area contained an experimental bio-weapon. Charging into the battlefield with the Blue Team's chaingun, Lawrence managed to frighten off the Covenant forces. Despite this, Lawrence had failed to kill a single Covenant soldier, but somehow managed to cause a massive amount of damage to the Blue Base. The Isolation Blues decided that it would be best to have Lawrence shipped off to another location, and sent letter after letter to Command for 3 months before a Pelican finally came to take Lawrence away, much to the relief of the others. Deployment to Blood Gulch Following the battle at Issolation, Lawrence was deployed to the box-canyon Blood Gulch, where command hoped Lawrence would not be able to cause anymore trouble. Against the wishes of Command, however, Lawrence had managed to sneak a Chaingun and a Flamethrower past the guards at Command and bring them along with him to Blood Gulch. Re-Deployment After the battle between Killgrave and Rocket Shoes, Martinez was shipped out of Blood Gulch along with the rest of the soldiers. Martinez was sent out to multiple outposts post-Blood Gulch, including Ridgeline and Highlands. At these outposts, Martinez would regularly find members from his old outpost from Isolation who were re-deployed to various locations, much to their chagrin. Martinez would always be moved to a new outpost when the Blues started sending countless letters-of-complaint to Command. During this time, Martinez's skills with his chaingun improved and he was regarded as a more competent soldier than before, abeit still destructive of his own team's equipment and still regarded as highly annoying. He was also promoted to the rank of seargant. Eventally, Martinez was dropped off at Boardwalk, where Command began to ignore any complaints regarding Martinez. Lawrence struck a friendship with the commander of their outpost, Commander David Helm. His rank ultimately made him second-in-command of the Blue Team at Boardwalk. Lawrence's duty was to guard the base during the daytime. After almost a year at the outpost, Helm began suffering from medical complications and left to recieve treatment aboard a UNSC medical frigate, making Martinez acting C.O. Helm indicated during a call with Martinez that he wasn't likely to be back anytime soon, leaving Martinez to be full time C.O. Though Martinez led a fairly lax command over the Blues, earning him some respect, his annoying traits wore down on the soldiers. During the middle of the night, the Blues contacted the Reds and struck a deal with them. After repainting Martinez's armor, the Blues then sold Martinez over to work for the Red Team. Red Team would later begin to regret their decision, having been led to believe that he was simply a quiet guard. Knowing they would never get the money and equipment they had given over, they reluctantly kept Martinez. At Red Team, Martinez started up a relationship with the Red Team's C.O., Captain Catherine Williams. Red Team's demeanor torwards Martinez softened afterwards, since his relationship with Catherine led her to be much less commanding and more lax with the Reds. Physical Description Lawrence was about 5'11" tall with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Personality Lawrence is shown to be a very kind and outgoing person, but has shown to be a little trigger happy after charging at Covenant forces all by his lonesome with a chaingun. His personality tends to annoy those around him. Blue Team Relationships Lawrence, despite his annoying and destructive nature, is mostly on good terms with the rest of his teammates, who Lawrence views like a family. Captain Daniel Krayson Lawrence's relationship with his captain is a mostly positive one, with Lawrence finding his captain to be an admirable and respectable leader. Lawrence tends to forget what rank his captain is, referring to him by different ranks almost every time they engage in conversation, though Krayson does not seem to mind it. PFC Jack Swanson Lawrence is on mostly good terms with Swanson, though he has a habit of accidentally damaging equipment around the base, much to Swanson's vexation. As such, Swanson trys to keep Lawrence away from anything that would be expensive to replace, though this doesn't tend to work out very well. Corporal Geoffry Jenkins Lawrence is friendly to Jenkins, though he tends to annoy Jenkins more than anything. Lawrence usually wants to brighten up Jenkins's mood, only to wind up annoying Jenkins futher. Private Mike "Iron Fist" Harlod Lawrence and Harlod do not interact much, as Harlod does not view Lawrence as being very intelligent. They do, however, have a mutual respect for each other's combat ability. This doesn't prevent Lawrence from annoying Harlod in the end though. Red Team Relationships Lawrence has yet to interact much with any of the members of the Red Team, though he has been told about them by his teammates. Commander Jamous Killgrave Lawrence does not know much about Killgrave, but respects him none the less, mostly because he is Red Team's leader. Doctor Richard Maddox Lawrence, despite not knowing Maddox, views him as probably one of the smartest people in the canyon. Private Alexa Woods Lawrence views Alexa as one of the most dangerous people around, and wishes to never get on her bad side. Sgt. Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay Lawrence does not think much of Rocket Shoes, admitting that he thinks Jack would end blowing himself up before anyone on Blue Team could get to him. Captain Alexander Song Lawrence thinks that Song is one of the more cunning of Red Team, stating that if Song could probably find 20 creative ways to kill someone without the use of his arms. Equipment Lawrence's standard equipment consists of: *M247H Heavy Machine Gun *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *M7057/Defoliant Projector *M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon Gallery LawrenceWithChaingun.jpg|Lawrence with his trademark chaingun LawrenceFiringChaingun.jpg|Lawrence firing his chaingun LawrenceDestroysWraith.jpg|Lawrence destroying Red Team's Wraith RedMartinez.png|Martinez after being sold to the Boardwalk Red Team Trivia *The color change of Martinez's armor after being sold to the Red Team is meant to reflect Simmons's repainted armor color during Season 4 of Red vs. Blue. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch